The tale of zee
by invaderzeethetallest
Summary: zee has come to earth to make zims mission difficult but becomes distracted by a human


For all who don't know me I am invader zee child of the tallest purple and the tallest muyuki. So for all who did not know me now you know me anyways this is my story of how I came to earth and met a human who has changed my view of this filthy earth planet

(On the massive)

Zee: I'm not a little girl any more

M: I don't care you are not going to the great assigning

Zee: but the tallest red chose me to be one of the invaders

M: I don't care you're not going

Zee: why do you hate me so much?!

(Walking away)

M: we'll discuss this later

Zee: we'll see about that

(Later at the great assigning)

Tallest red: invader zee

M: oh yeah she…

Zee: I am here

Tallest red: we have assigned you to earth

Zee: why

TR: we're sending you to make zim's life difficult

Zee: thanks

(Later at the loading dock)

M: zee I told you to stay home

Zee: (getting in voot cruiser and sitting next to her sir bot Samantha) look I'm going and that's final

M: (sighing) you're just like your sister stubborn and determined

Zee: thanks listen I have to go now ok

M: ok well be careful it's dangerous out there

Zee: (closing the top of the ship) ok ill talk to you later I guess

(Later entering earth's atmosphere)

Computer: engines failing crash immanent

Zee: (attempting to stabilize engines) ahhhhhh no

(Meanwhile in dibs house)

Dib: I'm telling you gaz zim is an alien we have to stop him

Gaz: (playing gs2) go be weird somewhere else dib

(Loud crash sound comes from his garage)

Dib: what was that?

(Meanwhile in dibs garage)

Zee: (crawling out of the voot cruiser and falling face first onto the floor and slowly blacking out) ouch

Dib: (opening the garage) whoa another alien (rushing over and picking up zee) wow she's cute (taking her inside and up to his room)

(Later)

Zee: (waking up) huh where am I (quickly sitting up) my ship! (Looking over to see the flash of a camera) hey! Who are you?

Dib: who me? I'm dib who are you

Zee: well dib I'm invader zee but you can call me zee

Dib: ok zee what are you doing here on earth

Zee: I'm here to make zims life difficult

Dib: (laughing) no seriously

Zee: I'm serious

Dib: I like you already

Zee: (blushing) you're not so bad yourself just out of curiosity why did you take a picture of me

Dib: because I've never seen an angel before

Zee: (blushing then standing up and beginning to walk back towards the garage) oh well um I have to get back to my mission

Dib: ok

(Next day at school)

Zee: (walking up to dib) hey dib have you seen zim

Dib: no

(Zim entering school)

Zim: hello pitiful human and who is this

Zee: (glaring at him) I'm your worst nightmare

Zim: nonsense you merely another pathetic human well any ways I must be off to my class (begins walking off to class)

Zee: no one calls zee pathetic

(zee tackles zim)

Zim: huh ahhhh get off me pitiful human!

Zee: (getting close to zims face) don't ever call me pathetic again or you're mission will end sooner than expected zim!

Zim: huh dib human get your girlfriend off of me

(dib puts his hand on zees shoulder then realizes what zim said)

Zee and dib: GIRLFRIEND?!

Zee: I'm most certainly not his "girlfriend" what ever that is

Dib: (pulling zee up next to him) yeah she's not my girlfriend

Zee: him and I are only friends zim

Zim: sure….. well I'm off to class

Dib: did you mean it?

Zee: did I mean what?

Dib: did you mean it when you said we were friends?

Zee: well yeah.

Dib: wow my first friend (grabbing zees arm and pulling her behind him) come on I'll show you how to blend in

Zee: (slightly shocked at his sudden pull) uh ok

(later )

Zee: so what is this girlfriend that zim was speaking of

Dib: oh a girlfriend is someone who the boy is dating basically its two people who love each other

Zee: oh (playing with her hair) um do you…. You know…. Have a girlfriend

Dib: no none of the girls I've ever met have liked me

Zee: well I like you

Dib: (looking shocked and happy) Really?

Zee: yeah you're cool and nice and cute and any human that cant see that is a fool

Dib: gee thanks zee

Zee: you're welcome (standing up and walking) I uh better be going and you know torturing zim

Dib: (laughing) yeah

(meanwhile in dibs head)

Dibs head: what are you doing kiss her attack her she's an alien! No don't she likes you! She's playing with your mind

(suddenly dib jumps up off his chair and grabs zees wrist)

Dib: zee wait!

Zee: yes what is it?

(Dib pulls zee closer to him and then kisses her)

Zee: (slightly alarmed stares into dibs eyes trying to find words to say) I…uh…um gotta go

Dib: (releaseing zee from his grip) oh yeah um would you want to maybe go get ice cream sometime?

Zee: (blushing) sure


End file.
